Let love in
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: first King Arthur story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Selene Congina and Gelwin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Reunion of best friends<p>

On the mist of morning over-looking the horizon and the carriage that carried the bishop of Rome stood the knights of Arthur and Arthur himself.

"Your freedom Bors." A knight had said with long blonde hair and mustache and beard.

"I can almost taste it." Answered the one name Bors.

Galahad was about to respond when his eyes saw a horse dashing towards to the carriage and right when Tristan said "Woads."

Arthur motioned his horse into action and the knights followed Dagonet saw two other riders ride towards the carriage, but charging to the carriage was more important the knights get there and fend off the woads. Gawain stuck his spear into a woad and rode towards the carriage to look in, but was pulled off his horse he shouted in anger and stabbed woad that was behind him with his knife and threw his axe into the back of one that was about to get a fellow Samaritan knight I turned around and our eyes met and a shiver ran down my spine and then continued fighting.

Gelwin blocked an attack with his flail and attacked with the other end of his weapon, but then the fighting came to an end when Arthur sword was at a woads throat I turned in that direction standing next to Gelwin "What's going on?" I asked curious.

"I do not know Selene." Gelwin answered shrugging his shoulders non-caring and getting on his horse again I went to one of the dead woads and picked up my discarded bow that was knocked out of my hands, however, it wasn't there and turned around frantically looking for it, but bumped into someone I looked up and saw that it was man with two swords attached to his back holding my bow I smiled slightly annoyed and reached my hand saying to give it to me, but he didn't do so.

"Would you give me that please" I said tapping my foot in the distance Gelwin was watching and almost bursted out laughing, but at the same time noticed the man was trying to flirt with me.

"Lancelot give her the bow." Dagonet said now on his horse

"Fine" Lancelot replied handing the bow to me I grabbed it and placed it on my back and headed to my horse without saying thank you. I walked passed Gawain whom I accidently bumped shoulders with I apologized "Sorry" and I walked off.

After Arthur talked to Germanus he saw the familiar strawberry-blonde hair that he had seen back when he was a child "Selene!" he shouted in eager kindness I turned when I heard my name being called his knights confused deeply how would Arthur know a Samaritan knight besides the knights under his command my eyes widened with recognition and placed my weapons onto my horse when I turned around he was already walking towards me I ran the rest of the way to him and jumped on him into a hug.

Gawain looked to his younger brother "I'm so confused right now" he said

"Don't blame you brother." Galahad answered while his horse stomped his hoof impatiently Arthur and I let go of the heart-warming hug and he helped me onto my horse and then went to his and hopped on. We all took that as a signal that it was time to hit the road we got close to Hadrian's Wall when I picked up the conversation between Bors, Gawain, and Lancelot.

"When the romans finally leave this place I'll run the whole place as its Governor and Dag will be my royal arse-kisser won't you Dag?" Bors explained Dagonet just smirked and looked to the side of him to see a woman with black hair riding next to him.

"Hello" she said with a nice smile staring into his eyes he smiled and nodded his head hello until his ears went back to the conversation in front of him.

"So what will you do once we're free Gawain?" Bors questioned Gawain stayed silent for a moment before his eyes laid on the back of the woman he had fallen for, but for the life of him won't ever tell his fellow comrades that.

"Head back home marry a strong beautiful Samaritan woman." He said still staring at me with his intense gaze.

"Well I wouldn't it's too cold and barren there." Bors had replied he was about to say more when Lancelot interrupted.

"Well if this woman is as Beautiful as Gawain describes then expect me to be visiting a lot of time at his place and him wondering why all his children will end up looking like me" he told with a smile

"Is that before or after I kill you with my Axe" Gawain said with a slight glare to his retreating back while Bors laughed whole heartedly.

The conversation so turned between Tristan, Galahad, Bors, and Gawain about the life of war and peace. We had reached the fort and Germanus got out of the carriage and Jols walked over to the knights and greeted Arthur and Lancelot. Arthur had explained to Germanus that his quarters were free to him to use while the knights went inside to the round table with Gelwin, Congina, and I following Arthur joined us shortly afterwards. I sat down between Gawain and Galahad Gelwin sitting next to Tristan and Congina between Bors and Dagonet.

"Arthur it's been awhile." I explained with a smile upon my face he raised his cup to me with a smile of his own.

"too long Selene" He said Arthur noticed not that long ago the intense gaze that Gawain was giving awhile back, but decided to let fate take its own course for that.

"Out of curiosity where is your commanding officer?" Lancelot asked raising an eyebrow.

Gelwin shrugged his shoulders before answering "died on the battlefield."

"Then you three should be free to do as you will." Galahad said slightly jealous.

"Wish we could, but afraid not for we still have to obtain our papers saying so" Congina replied solemnly

I felt someone staring at me looked up to see Lancelot looking in my direction I raised a brow in his direction and he took a drink like he wasn't looking to begin with which slightly annoyed me. Tristan looked to the side of him and smirked, but was soon the friendly banter went silent when Germanus walked in and sat down next to Arthur explained that Saxons where invading from the North and Gawain had said that it was woad territory, but was later dismissed when Germanus had said he had wanted to speak to Arthur alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything besides Selene Congina and Gelwin.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone hoped you'd liked the first chapter this story was my very first that had wrote when I was just a teenager and had never gotten the opportunity till now to upload to Fanfic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Tavern<p>

The Knights had went to the Tavern after being dismissed from the round table Lancelot was playing dice with a couple of people Gawain was drinking and tossing his knife at a piece of wood Congina was joking around with Bors while he held one of his children Gelwin had noticed Congina had been reunited with her best friend he turned his head and saw Tristan threw his knife onto Galahad knife.

"Tristan!" Galahad had said

"How did you do that?" Gawain asked surprised

Tristan smirked "Aimed for the middle." He had said taking a bite of his apple.

Gelwin looked around again and saw that Lancelot had stopped playing dice and was talking to me more like flirting his eye twitched he knew there was certain knight around here that had a certain crush on me, but for the life of that knight wouldn't do anything Gelwin had also noticed annoyance running off me.

"Sir Lancelot if you please I would like to get something to drink" I had said trying to be polite he handed his cup to me and nodded my head in refusal. Gelwin turned his head when he heard someone get up from his seat and walk over to them.

"A drink my lady?" Gawain asked holding two cups and a pitcher I smiled and looked into his eyes he was drunk, but a polite drunk.

"Of course." I said taking a cup while he pour ale into it and we walked away a distance Lancelot just glared and went back to playing dice with the two people he was playing with before.

Dagonet had appeared and Bors asked where he had been, but soon afterwards asked Vanora to sing them a song she did so while holding her child that Bors had held for a while now Dag draped an arm around Congina and she smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arm around his waist listening to the nice song of home.

Arthur had found his knights at the tavern and was about to turn around when Jols shouted out his name along with Galahad. They walked over to him with joyous smiles on their faces while Arthur was not Bors had questioned if he had come for a drink, but it was not so.

"Knights" Arthur began "I come to you with a final mission to save a family from the Saxons far to the North." Gawain laughed and slightly walked away I looked at Arthur in disbelief.

"So you come here not offering freedom, but more blood our blood!" Bors explained loudly clearly upset

"Whatever our pact with Rome is done" Galahad said through seething teeth very clear that he was angry. Tristan had said something that had made Galahad yell that he had something to live for.

"The Romans had broken their word we have the word of Arthur that is good enough for me I'll prepare." Dagonet had said and turned to get prepared, but turned to Bors "You coming?"

"Yes I'm coming or you'll get killed!" Bors shouted, but later whispered that Vanora will kill him and while walking away to join Dagonet and Congina.

"Gawain?" Arthur asked when Gawain came back to the circle.

"I'll prepare. Galahad as well" and walked a few distance away waiting for his younger brother Galahad chuckled lightly and smashed the pitcher after pouring the rest of the ale to the ground and following Gawain. Gelwin had decided to go prepare even though Arthur was not his commander he had a strong sense to follow him he looked to me, but my attention was to Arthur.

"Are you insane or did that bishop talk you into it?" I said grabbing Arthur hands Arthur looked down to our joined hands clearly ashamed that it had to be this mission for his knights to be greeted their freedom he had seen the battles I went through just by seeing my hands and he moved his hands to where he could see them better.

"Selene what did you do to your hands?" he asked concerned

"Many years of battles Arthur you know that." I said

"I know I just worry for you that are all Selle" Arthur replied

"And I will go with you on this mission Arthur" I said.

Arthur had left after that and for the rest of the evening him and Lancelot talked about the mission in the stables and by the next morning all of the knights where in the stables preparing when Arthur walked in Galahad was riding his horse still angry from having to go I stood next to Gawain sharping my Katana Gawain eyed the sword curious and I laughed lightly "made this myself." I said.

"The blade is so small." Gawain pointed out still eyeing the katana he was amazed by it he was amazed by the strength of me and the best friend of Bors and Dagonet I looked to him he really did look to be wanted be noticed, but at the same time indecisive about it.

"Is something wrong Gawain?" I asked my hand resting on his arm tenderly and I felt that shiver run down my spine again, but a good one.

"No I am fine Lady Selene" he answered with a kind smile and placing his hand on mine sending fire through my body I locked my eyes with his and his were on mine, but our silent conversation was interrupted by the Bishop.

"I'll send my servant Horton with you Arthur and my god watch over you" he said

"Like wise" Arthur returned

After that conversation they left the fort on the road there and into the forest they were trapped there for the night and to top that off it was raining so they built a fire a little ways away from being completely burnt out Gawain brought a warm blanket and draped it over my shoulders I looked up to him.

"Warmed it by the fire a bit so you won't get cold." Gawain explained sitting next to me

"Thank you Sir Gawain" I said with a smile he chuckled and laid back against his arms to stare at the fire.

"There's no reason for you to call me Sir Gawain you're a knight yourself so just Gawain" He reasoned with a smile of his own which was rare thing to see Bors had seen that and almost laughed about it if Congina hadn't hit him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked rubbing that spot and looking at her she just smile before replying

"Let it work out on its own." She explained curling up to Dagonet for warmth Dag draped an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

Bors smirked knowing that the two had always liked each other deeply he turned to see Lancelot starring off to watch Gawain and I in deep conversation before getting up and going to his horse and chatting to it kindly Arthur had seen this too and went over there away from the fire "What troubles you Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

"Do you not see that your best friend is just sitting there even though she is in a conversation with Gawain I see something is troubling her something must've happen to be wary of Samaritan knights like us" Lancelot explained finally letting out what was bothering him deeply, but also the fact that he might've fallen in love, however, his thoughts were interrupted by Arthur.

"In time she will tell us in due time Lancelot." He answered Lancelot knew that Arthur had noticed it too when they had hugged the first time in a while Arthur had noticed she had finally felt safe in a long time. Their attention went to the circle when loud laughing was heard Gawain had tickled me and for revenge had pulled on his over shirt over his head and tickled him back he had jumped up with a burst of laughter of his own Galahad knew his brother ticklish spots were his lower sides and I had just found them with ease.

"Sorry Gawain, but it was sweet revenge" I said hugging him he just smile and had me sit back down and put the blanket back over my shoulders he could tell I was cold just by the way my fingers were shaking at the ends of the blanket. I looked over to Congina and saw she was comfortable snuggled closely to Dagonet I looked down at trembling fingers and tried to warm them up by the fire, but it felt like it wasn't working than I felt a pair of arms go around me and legs on each side of me and a chin resting on the top of my head.

"My god you're freezing." Arthur said worried while draping his cape to the front of me. I leaned into him glad he was there even though I had felt safe with Gawain I felt even secure with Arthur around it had always been that way when I had first met him when I had arrived at his village.

"Arthur how did you meet Selene?" Galahad asked curious

"Well" Arthur started and he saw that all of his knights were listening even Lancelot.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you guys like Enjoy and Review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fate had chosen you

The knights had all gathered to listen to Arthur story on how he had first met me I smiled lightly while looking at Gawain and saw he was a little hurt about something I pulled out of Arthur arms and sat down next to Gawain with the blanket still around my shoulders I pulled his arm around me though my heart beat quickened at the touch knowing my heart had fallen for this knight, but I wasn't about fall into love couldn't do it just yet for the heart was still healing from a heartbreak that had not yet healed from a death of a knight I had fallen in love with, but had never been able to tell the knight, however, dropped my thinking to listen to Arthur speak.

"I had met her when she had moved to the fort with her mother she was clearly unhappy about moving, but the choice had not been hers to make, however, I think it was the best choice in the world I had met my best friend that day and a sister "he explained he continued to say that when I had to leave to serve Rome he was sadden, but understood it at the same time and hadn't seen me since until now.

I felt Gawain thumb rub against my shoulder and I looked up at him he smiled and pulled me closer for warmth I had ended up asleep as with everyone else by the next morning we rode on I rode next to Gelwin he looked happier than ever and turned his head to me slightly.

"Sleep well Selene?" he asked

"Yea I did" I replied happily

Gelwin smiled it had seemed to him that I was getting over the death of Darrell pretty well for he had saved her from dying Gelwin Darrell had loved me and I loved him and was going to seek that relationship after they had gotten their freedom, but it did not happen and it tore my heart his mind was pulled out of reverie when he heard me gallop ahead to catch up with Gawain.

Gelwin chuckled he turned and saw that Congina was laughing and having a good time with Dagonet while riding towards the estate once there I felt my horse fidget I knew that she knew that something was wrong here and calmed her down Arthur had started talking to Marius and I saw that Marius had pissed off Arthur and he got off his horse got into his face.

"You and your family will come with me even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you back" He explained I saw that Gawain was next to me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Seems like my horse likes you or likes your horse don't know which" He said

I laughed and replied "Careful she's still a little wild on the inside."

"I can take it" Gawain said, but my attention went to Arthur when he started talking to the villagers after freeing the village elder from his chains and soon after that was back on his horse when he told everyone to pack up and ready to leave soon his eyes laid onto the working monks and got off his horse again when Tristan had warned him about the drums, but had ignored it and told the working monks to move by this time Gawain got off his horse as well as Lancelot and Dagonet Congina moved to do so, but Dagonet told her no and she complied unless something was dire she would go in immediately.

"Dagonet if you would." Arthur said Dagonet grabbed his axe and smashed the hardened mud down Arthur nodded to the monks for a key, but they had said it was locked from the inside and Dagonet kicked the door in and Dagonet Arthur Lancelot and Gawain went inside.

"Hey Selene could I talk to you?" Congina asked walking her horse to me.

"Sure" I answered when Gelwin showed up as well concerned.

"We wanted to know how you were faring with the loss of Darrell." Congina asked gently they both held a kind look to their faces and in the distance Galahad looked concerned and yet curious at the same time he looked to Bors and all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"I'm doing okay Congina, Gelwin we been fighting for fifteen years and he's free now and I know he wouldn't want me to linger on him so I'm trying to move on." I explained looking at the dungeon entrance to were Gawain had disappeared to I hope everything went okay down there I didn't what either Arthur or Gawain to get hurt or worse.

"That's good to hear Selene." Congina said with a smile and patted Selene shoulder shortly after that we saw Arthur come out shouting the need for water carrying a woman in his arms and Dagonet carrying a boy Gawain was the last to leave the dungeon and throwing the two monks to the ground I looked to Lancelot he did look happy when he got onto his horse after sticking Arthur sword into the ground while Arthur was busy with the woman.

Marius looked furious at Arthur and had shouted that they had refused the religion he had given them and Arthur shouted "You mean they refuse to your serfs!"

"They are Pagans they do not believe in the ways of Christians you are a Christian so you should understand." Marius said.

"We're pagans as well" Galahad retorted angrily.

Soon after that they were on their way after a few more disperse of arguments and eventually leading Marius to be punched in the face. I travelled towards the back of the group giving space between Bors and Congina that were conversing of childhood days before being submitted to the service of Rome. I looked away, but I felt a foot tap my leg and looked that way and saw Gawain there his eyes portrayed concerned, but I knew he was truly worried and saw him point to Galahad.

"Galahad is worried about you. You look kind of down." Gawain reasoned

"I'm fine truly your brother is a good man Gawain, but so are you." I said with a warm smile.

"Say where you lived before living with Arthur people." He asked

"It was with a village the head chief there was Montroney and I think he had two sons I do not remember the names" I explained

"Montroney you say" Galahad said coming up to them Gawain nodded I looked at them

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked looking at the both of them.

"No that's the village we came from before service how come we have never met before?" Gawain said perplexed

"I don't know myself" I said. Then I heard Arthur call us to him and we rushed to meet them.

* * *

><p>An: chapter 3 plz enjoy and review


End file.
